Attachment members are commonly known in the automotive seating art for attaching the carpeting or upholstered seat cover to the seat structure. Such attachment members often include sewing the cover to the seat, using a draw string to cinch the cover around the seat or using plastic locking clips or fasteners to secure the cover to the seat.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,201 to Selbert, issued Dec. 6, 1988, discloses a plastic trim attachment strip sewn to a seat cover and including a plurality of barbed projections which are inserted into slots in the seat support frame to secure the cover to the underside of the seat frame.
Alternatively, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,210 to Inoue, issued Apr. 30, 1991, discloses an attachment member secured to the end of the carpet of the vehicle rear cargo support platform for attachment to the seat support frame. The attachment member includes a hook which is received in a recess in the seat frame and engages a flange in the recess. The carpet extends from the rear cargo support platform over the rear surface of the vehicle seat back which may be pivoted to a load carrying position aligned with the rear cargo support platform.
It remains desirable to provide an attachment member or fastener for attaching the trim cover to the seat while providing an aesthetic contoured seat covering. More specifically, it remains desirable to provide an attachment member which secures the trim cover to the seat and extends the trim cover toward the vehicle rear cargo platform to cover any exposed area or space between the seat and the cargo platform.